In previous implementations of instrument clusters, a plurality of appliqués is required to produce the typical appearance of the instrument cluster as seen in many vehicles. The plurality of appliqués can be screen-printed, can require complicated forming techniques and relatively large amounts of ink and pigment. The appliques also can require additional tooling for each of the many colors in the instrument cluster. Moreover, any change in a graphic configuration requires a change in tooling. In one example, the plurality of appliqués can require as much as twenty separate and specific tools to provide the typical colors and graphical complexities found in the instrument cluster. As such, the previous implementations of instrument clusters can require complex and intricate processes and tooling, which may add additional cost and time to the assembly process.